Intertwine
by Ava Zaveri
Summary: The Sorrowful twins are finally allowed to go to Hogwarts. Owen excited to venture out a bit from their sheltered life, Ava ready to escape her overbearing mother. So many things waiting for the twins but what Ava wasn't expecting was to catch the eye of a rather annoying Slytherin.
1. Chapter 1

"What on earth are they doing out in the open!?" Hermione wonders trying to follow the large group of people that had just pushed by. The men formed a tight circle around a woman and two kids. Harry pulls Ron away from an outdoor display.

"What are you talking about?" He asks grabbing onto her sleeve. She points to the group as they enter Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

"I'm talking about them!" She exclaims looking into the window. Two men were ushering everyone out of the building as the woman and kids were patiently waiting until it's been emptied. The woman began to stroll through the empty aisles. The boy sticking with his mother leaving the girl alone. The men huddled together around the entrance.

"A group of sweaty men?" Ron asks finally looking inside.

"No, moron! Don't you see the kids?" He looks around finding the girl.

"Uh . . . yeah. What about her?"

"Look her brother is over there."

"And?"

"Don't you know who they are?"

"No. Should I?" Hermione looks to Harry who just shrugs.

"Oh my, you two are hopeless. They are Ava and Owen Zaveir." The boys look to each other, confusion clearly shown on their faces. "The Sorrowful Twins?" Again, they shrug. "How did you two pass first year? The Sorrowful twins are born every century. A set of twins that endure the others injuries." Ron laughs.

"All twins are like that. Once Fred fell from the house. George swore up and down he felt the wind get knocked out of him when Fred hit the ground."

"No Ron. This is real. I read all about them. When one is injured, the other one will as well. They were proven to be the Sorrowful Twins when they were four. Owen fell down the stairs breaking his leg. Ava was at the pet's store with her father, scared the muggles half to death when she began to scream bloody murder from a broken leg. After that they have been kept under lock and key in case anyone tried to get to them."

"Who would want to go after them? You'd have to be sadistic to torture one just to watch the other wallow in pain."

"Their father is a well known powerful wizard. Everyone wanted him to be the next minister of magic, but he declined. Anyways if you were going after a powerful wizard would you risk fighting him head on? Or would you hit him where is hurts?" Ron and Harry look back to the twins. Ava now looking through the robes with them. "All you need is one. You kill one. You kill the other." Hermione pushes herself from the window. "But why are they out in the open? They usually have a hire people to do their errands."

"Why don't we just go in and ask?" Ron says.

"Are you mad! Weren't you listening to a word I've been saying! Lock and key Ron. Lock and key. Besides those men won't let us near them!"

"Okay! Okay calm down. It was just a suggestion. Harry what do you think?" He asks looking beside him to find him missing. "Harry?"

"What does he think he is doing!" Hermione screeches all but throwing herself at the window. Harry was inside trying to introduce himself. The men wouldn't let him go too far. Harry felt as though his heart had dropped to his stomach. The line of men glaring down at him had their hands on their wands. Very welcoming. He thought. He stood there silently waiting. But nothing. The woman, unbelievably still has not noticed him.

"Mrs. Zaveri." The man in the center finally spoke. He was a short man. No taller then Harry. He was dressed in normal black robes. His blond hair nearly combed back showing is narrow face. His blue eyes seemed cold as they bore into Harry's. "Mrs. Zaveri. There's a boy. What would you like to do?"

"A boy?" The man stepped aside letting her step through.

"That's their mum." Hermione whispers.

"Oh thanks. I would have never figured that out." Ron says sarcastically causing Hermione to roll her eyes before looking back inside. The woman smiling shaking Harry's hand vigorously.

"What do you think you are doing!" Molly shouts walking up behind them. Ginny trailing behind her. She scowls batting the kids away from the window. "It's rude to stare." She says peeking through the window. "What on earth is Harry dong?!" She says rushing in before any of them can explain. The three look to each other before following her inside,

"- No, no, no. He's fine." They catch. "It's actually an honor to meet young Harry Potter. Such a gentleman." Harry grins feeling his ears go pink. Mrs. Weasley laughs patting him on the back.

"Oh yes he is." She says.

"Are they all yours?" Mrs. Zaveri asks, motioning to the others.

"Oh no. Harry lives with his muggle relatives."

She waves the kids over. "Ginny in my youngest. Ron is my sixth son. And Hermione is a friend of Ron and Harry's."

"How wonderful." She says. "Ha! Look at me being so rude! Owen! Ava! Come here." They both step forward. Owen steps behind Ava letting her eye them suspiciously. They stop beside their mother. Owen peeks out from behind her. "Say hello."

"Hello." They say simultaneously.

"Here are my wonderful children Owen and Ava. My husband and I have been homeschooling them, but they convinced us to let them go to Hogwarts this year."

"How exciting all my kids go to Hogwarts. My oldest two have already graduated." Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Zaveri step aside continuing to talk. Ava tilts her head looking from one to the other. Ron clears his throat stepping forward.

"Um, I'm Ron nice to meet you." He says holding out his hand. Ava stares at him for a moment before taking his hand.

"Ava." She says. Ron waits for her to say more but she just stood there watching him with an unimpressed face.

"This is my sister Ginny. This is going to be her first year too. And my friend Harry, but you knew that."

"Hermione Granger. An honor to meet you both. I've read all about you two." Hermione say stepping forward. Ava looks back to her brother raising an eyebrow.

"Pleased to meet you all." Owen pipes out.

"First year is always scary but you two will love it. Maybe if you're placed with in Gryffindor you'll be with Ginny." Owen clears his throat taking a step away from Ava.

"It's our first year attending but we will be in second year. Taking some third-year classes too."

"What? How?" Hermione says quickly, "That's not allowed." She adds a bit embarrassed.

"We got our letters last year. But mum and dad didn't think we were ready to be around so many kids. So, we were homeschooled. This year when the letters came again we begged to go. After we convinced them, our father spoke with Albus about the classes, he assured us that we will be in our proper year if we were able to pass these tests. We passed first year and we also excelled in certain spots. Ava will be in third year potions and I'll be in third year Herbology." Hermione crosses her arms.

"Why can't I do that test?"

"Get over it." Ron mumbles. The front door chimes. Alastair Zaveri stands there, two bundles of books floating on either side of him, a look of pure disgust clouded his face.

"Sweetie you won't believe out luck!" His wife yells scrambling to him. "Oh, dear what's wrong?" She asks noticing his face. Alastair has always been a kind man. Always patient with those around him and very generous to those who needed it. It wasn't often that he lost his temper but when he did it was easy to notice. His eyebrows knit together making his usually beautiful blue eyes seem dark and beady. His face turning a bright red.

"I ran into Lucius. The disgraceful git. Acting all high and mighty."

"Please tell me you didn't start anything darling."

"No one ever does when it comes to that fuck."

"Alastair!" Mrs. Zaveri yells motioning to the kids.

"Well it's true."

"What did he want?" Ava asks.

"He heard that you two will be attending Hogwarts. He wanted to introduce that little brat of his. 'You have a daughter, don't you? Miss. Ava? I'm sure they will get along very well.'" He scowls. "Filth."

"Maybe he's a sweet kid honey. We should give him a chance?" Ron and Harry share a look. They didn't know if they could be friends with the twins if they were following Draco around.

"Lucius' kid? Sweet? Doubt it. He's probably as bad as his father."

"That's true." Ron says. "God awful he is. He's in Slytherin. And we all know what kind of people come from the Slytherin house." Alastair points to Ron nodding.

"You see!" Ron beams to Mrs. Zaveir. She rolls her eyes.

"Well you don't need to worry about that. I'd like you to meet Mrs. Molly Weasley. She has five kids that will be attending Hogwarts one of them is even a Prefect." He seems to lighten up hearing this. "She says that they can keep an eye out for our little fiends."

"Mum!" Owen hollers.

"Calm down sweetie. I'm joking."

"That's great! Thank you!" He says shaking hands with Molly. "We've been worried about the start of the school year. Our friend Severus works there. He promised to keep an eye out on them but with all those students. Seems very impossible." Hermione looks to Ron and Harry. How is it possible for them to be friends with Severus yet loathe Lucius?

"You guys are friends with Professor Severus Snape?" Hermione asks.

"Yeah. He's been mum's friend since their first year at Hogwarts." Owen replies. Ron gives a pleading look to his mother who didn't notice.

"Ava, Owen. What do you say to Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Zaveri says.

"Thank you." They say.

"My life is ruined." Ron says throwing himself onto the bed. Harry walks to him sitting by his feet.

"It won't be that bad. Percy says he'll keep an eye out on them."

"But Percy is a Prefect. He'll have loads to do. If they aren't placed in Gryffindor then it'll be impossible. All that talk was just for show. Besides they are second year, So I'm the one that's going to keep them out of trouble. If they are placed in Gryffindor, we'll be living with them. Makes it five times worse."

"Their dad did mention that they will be sleeping separately from everyone. So, you won't have to worry."

"Mum wouldn't let it go you know that. They bought us all robes and books. Brand new Harry. I can hear her now. 'Ronald, you ungrateful little nag! All the money they spent on you and you just abandoned those poor twins!'" He says in a hug pitched voice. He groans covering his eyes. "I never thought I would be in debt this early in life."

"It won't be that bad Ron."

"It will be though! They're so weird.! Owen was clinging to Ava the whole time, and she was just giving us weird looks. And worst of all! Snape is a family friend! He already torments our lives. Just imagine if I piss those twins off. He will find a way to make them worse" Harry frowns tapping his foot. The new responsibility Ron has effects Harry and Hermione as well. Hermione would probably enjoy showing the twins around but none of them have ever been on Snape's good side. If he even 'see's' one thing he deems inappropriate for those twins he'll figure out a new punishment that will be worse than anything they endured.


	2. Protecting Owen

"Are you two ready? Octavia Asks. Owen Jumps up from his bed.

"Yes Mum! We haven't been able to get a wink of sleep! To jittery." She laughs pulling him to her.

"To be expected! You two can sleep on the train."

"Do we really have to ride with the Weasley's? The older one freaks me out." Ava says.

"Yes, you do. I'm sure he was just stressed. He is a Prefect. He has a lot on his plate." Ava sighs pulling her trunk to the door. "But if he is acting strange on the train-"

"Keep him away from Owen. Yes mum. I know."

"Thank you, sweetie!" She calls after her. Ava rolls her eyes dragging the trunk along.

"Hello beautiful." Alastair Says taping the trunk with his wand. It floats up moving to the rear of the car. "How are you feeling love?"

"Anxious." She mumbles. "I don't know what to expect. From anything really."

"Well that's perfectly normal honey. You know mum and I never intended to let you two go to school. I'm sorry we haven't prepared you for this." Ava looks up to him.

"Do you think the other kids will treat us any different."

"They will treat you differently because you are different. Ava looks to her dad. Alastari is usually filled with great advice. How is that supposed to help her. "Hogwarts is filled with maturing children. You and your brother have had the misfortune of having to grow up quickly. So, you will face some teasing and possibly some violence. But even if you were normal do you suspect that they will simply let you be? No, no dear they always find something. Like your hair for instance. It is beautiful and suits you wonderfully but how many other people do you know with white hair? If not your hair, then maybe because you're late. They'll question if you are even smart enough to be there. Or maybe poke some fun at your friendship with Severus? He is your godfather so of course there will be some favoritism. They'll say all kinds of things."

"So, what you're saying is that school is going to horrible."

"No what I'm saying is that you can't dwell on your fears. Look for the positives."

"Like what? Owen and Severus being my only friends. That I will learn new ways to ignore everyone's insults."

"No. There will always be tons of mean kids, but there will always be the special few that will see you for you. They will see the similarities you share, enjoy your differences. There will be kids that will want to call you their friend." Ava smiles a weight lift from her shoulders. "But I'm a little more worried about Owen. He's fragile. Always has been. He will need you more than ever. I've asked countless people to keep their eyes on the both of you, but now I'm asking you. Please keep an eye out for your brother." Ava nods feeling her face heat up.

"Of course, dad."

"Thank you." He leans over kissing her head.

"Ava honey. You forgot Ajax." Octavia says walking with Owen.

"Thanks mum."

"Now let's load up or we'll be late!" She yells helping Owen load his trunk. Ava gets in the car letting Ajax out of his cage. He purrs seating himself on her lap. He has always calmed her down. Which made her feel slightly guilty since he was her second choice. She originally wanted a snake. She was of course told no because Owen was scared to share a room with him. Her dad trying to distract her pointed to a cute black kitten that was caged alone. Ava held the small cat a scowl on her face as Owen picked out his owl. Even though she loves her cat thinking about that time always annoyed her. It seemed to Ava that every time there was a discussion about her, Owen had the last say. She wasn't allowed to dance, play any sports, fly her broom, or practice her fighting, which was approved by her father until Owen complained. Remembering them sitting around the kitchen table asking Owen what he thought. Everything was for Owen's best interest. But that was going to change. Hogwarts is going to be her new home for the year. Away from her parents and with Severus who favored her out of the two.

"Are you two ready?" Alastair says.

"Yes!" Owen exclaims. Ava stares at him. She'll listen to her father. Watch over him and protect him from what she can. But no one is going to stop her from being who she really is.

"Of course."

"Ava?" She jumps a little scaring Ajax.

"Yes? What? Are we there yet?" Her dad laughs.

"Almost sweetie. Your mother was just asking if this was really what you guys want. You can always back out. Nothing is set in stone."

"I really want to go." She says staring over at Owen. "I've never been so excited to for something." He looks away from her.

"Yeah. It seems like a lot of fun."

They pull into the parking spot. Alastair brings over two trollies helping them load their things.

"Well isn't this exhilarating." He says leading them inside the train station. "Hogwarts. The best wizarding school in the world gaining two bright students."

"Oh, Merlin's bread! I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Octavia says covering her face.

"Oh, mum don't worry. We'll see you for the holidays." Owen says causing Ava to groan.


End file.
